


Let Me Take You Home

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Let Me Take You Home<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, mentions of others; Elita/Arcee, past Orion Pax/Ariel<br/>Summary: Let me be the one to take you away from this hell.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied violence, femmeslash<br/>Notes: Written as a response to meme request back in March.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Let Me Take You Home  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, mentions of others; Elita/Arcee, past Orion Pax/Ariel  
> Summary: Let me be the one to take you away from this hell.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied violence, femmeslash  
> Notes: Written as a response to meme request back in March.
> 
> 0000

She had heard rumors that said Arcee was dangerous to everyone, including herself and been been put away for a time.

Rumors that also said the femme was an untamable force of energy. But perhaps she could be calmed and her energies directed onto something else.

Something not as destructive perhaps.

She smiled to herself mentally, ignoring the warnings from those among her circle of close friends who knew her best.

Arcee needed someone to achor her sanity and help her out of whatever hell that she had been dropped into.

She needed to be her shield and soothe any of her pain away.

A shield like what Orion Pax and Ariel had been for each other. Something she had a feeling that Optimus still wanted to be for her.

Something that she did not want from him, rather she wanted to do if for Arcee as she needed it now more than she did.

It took nearly half an orn before she had successfully managed to locate the other femme - even with the help of sigil locators and help from other Autobots.

Frag the femme moved quickly enough as thought she knew someone just happened to be looking for her.

Eventually she found her on the top of a destroyed building and she looked over the one who had caught her attention. The other femme was covered in what looked to be old flaking energon and possibly other Cybertronian frame fluids.

"Arcee?"

She watched calmly as the gold yellow optics brightened as the other femme whirled around, baring her denta.

"What the frag do you want?"

Elita tilted her head slightly to the side watching her a bit before moving to her side and gently touching her arm, ignoring the high revs of her systems.

"Let me help you out of this hell you've fallen into. Let me be your shield, Arcee."


End file.
